The Alternative Fic to Feelings
by hockey girl
Summary: I decided to change the rating. The content in here is often showed on movies that are rated PG-13, so, like, yeah.... Umm.... yeah. Based off of Jumi-Pearl's fic


Alternitive Fic to Feelings  
  
By Hockey Girl and (kinda) Jumi Pearl  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: HG: We dun own WA3  
  
Pearl: But I wish I owned Jet! *gets all dreamy eyed* *drools*  
  
A/N: HG: This is kinda messed up... Yeah...  
  
Pearl: This product is a result of boredom and shmoot (yes, spelt like that) factor. And Casey, Scott, Jesse, Garry, Bruce, Sabreena, Satan (my friend Alysha), and some other ppl with their minds in the gutter.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Virginia was lying perfectly still on the bed save for the ragged rising and falling of her chest. She had been like this for about a day now, unconcious and ill. Her father had brought the group to his cabin so his daughter could be treated, but to Jet, it seemed as if her condition was getting worse. Because of this, Werner decided to take Clive and Gallows and search for more herbs. When Jet stood to join them, Werner pushed him down into a chair beside his daughter's bedside.  
  
"Stay here and watch over her," he ordered. Jet strongly protested, but his arguments were ignored. So Jet simply sat there, watching the girl's chest rise and fall in an uneven pattern, drooling.  
  
~This is pathetic,~ he thought to himself. ~I never asked to be a boobysitter!~  
  
He looked at Virginia's face. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red, and her mouth was open, trying to suck in air. Her eyebrows formed a downward slant showing pain, and small beads of sweat rolled down the sides of her face. Jet reached out and gently touched her face.  
  
~She's hot! In more than one way....~ he noted with worry. Quickly, he stood and damped a cloth in cold water. As he placed it on her forehead, he heard a small voice come from the girl.  
  
"Huh?" he said aloud.  
  
"J-Jet. . . . "  
  
He looked at the girl. Her eyes were still shut, and she showed no signs of being concious. "Virginia?" he asked.  
  
When no answer came, he sat down once again. ~She must be dreaming,~ he told himself. ~But,~ he looked at her face, ~dreaming of me?~  
  
Jet's cheeks grew warm at the thought and he farted really loud. The air started smelling kinda funny, then, and he quickly shook his head to rid himself of such an idea. ~Of course not!~ he scolded himself. ~You must have been imagining that! Stupid boy! The air smells fine!~ But his cheeks remained burning despite his reassurence. He opened a window, just in case.  
  
Just as he had began to settle down, her voice whispered out his name again. "Jet. . . . "  
  
He grabbed the girl by the shoulders and brought her face to face with him. Virginia's eyes opened and she looked at him.  
  
"JET!" she she cried, "What the hell!"  
  
He looked exasperated. "Ginny, you not suppossed to be up right now. . . ."  
  
"I'm not?" she asked. Jet shook his head. "Oh." With that, Virginia stood, grabbed a pan from the fireplace, and looked at him.  
  
"What the-?" Jet looked at her confused.  
  
"You called me Ginny!" She smiled. "How cute!" Jets cheeks turned a cute shade of red (A/N: Pearl: it's Jet! How could he NOT be cute?? Cutes a funny word. . . . cutecutecutecutecutecutecutecutecutecutecutecutecutecutecute!!!! HG: Cute is almost as cool as the word cows. . . .), and Virginia hit her head with the pan. Slowly, she she fell back into unconsciousness. . . again.  
  
~What is wrong with me!~ he thought, annoyed. ~It's not like I'm in love with this girl! Well, actually, I am, BUT! Why should I feel this way!~ He stopped his thoughts. How did he feel? ~Didn't I just answer that??~  
  
He shook his head. ~I must be crazy. . . . ~ He took his seat next to her bed again. ~Dammit. I'm crazy! I'm f****g crazy! SSSSHHH**************TTTT!!! The other two would kick my ass if they knew I liked her. Bloody hell! (Satan aka Alsyha: Hey! hell's not all that bloody!! If you're gonna use reference to my home, at least do it right!) This is all f****d up! F**K F**K F**K F**KF**K F*****************K!!!!!!!!~  
  
Jet sat without thinking for a time, just watching the girl. He felt something like a knot in his stomach or something fluttering in his pants. ~What is this that I'm feeling?~ He squirmed in his seat feeling a little uncomfortable. He watched Virginia. ~I wonder if Virginia is a virginia or a non-virginia. . . . hmmmm . . . .~ He raised an eyebrow. ~But wait! Is that really a good thing? Because if actually do get together (like I'm hoping), then she'll know how tiny my cock is! Or maybe there's somethin' she's neglecting to tell me. . . . M-m-m-maybe. . . . she has a . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . a . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . dick. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO--"  
  
Gallows mysteriously appeared in the doorway. "Dude. Are you done yet?"  
  
Jet looked at him. "Almost." He continued on. "-- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!"  
  
Gallows watched him for a moment before dancing around like a chicken and walking away. (A/N: Don't ask.)  
  
Virginia began to shift rapidly, thrashing about in her sheets. Jet stared at her for a moment before taking action (HG: Yes, that was the enitial meaning of the statement. BUT! Think of that with your mind in da gutter! Like us hockey ppl). He put his hands on her shoulders in an effort to calm her, but this effort ended in vain. She was panicing in her sleep. Her breathes were short and small, hardly filling her lungs with air. Jet wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bracing her against her pain.  
  
"Calm down," he whispered. Maybe she could hear him and know he was there. Maybe that would calm her.  
  
Her frantic breathing and shaking lasted for a few minutes, but it soon subsided. By then, Virginia had grabbed his shirt and pulled herself close. When he tried to lie her back down in her bed and leave, her grip tightened, and her breathing quickened.  
  
~Great,~ he thought. ~Now I have to stand here all night!~  
  
He waited for quite some time, hunched over with stiff legs. Sighing with annoyance, he looked at her. ~I don't know how much longer I can do this!~ He was about to unwrap her fingers when he heard her voice again. Actually, he didn't. Then he got really annoyed. "Virginia!!" he hit the girl lightly. "God dammit!" he said while shaking her.  
  
"I thought I was suppossed to be asleep. . . !" Virginia opened her eyes.  
  
"YOU ARE!!" He smacked Virginia in the head. "But you're SUPPOSSED to talk to me!!!"  
  
"Ow. . . . Oh. . . ." she "fell asleep".  
  
He roled his eyes and thought the same thing again. This time, he did hear her voice.  
  
"J-Jet. . . I like your rear. It's nice and tight and fun to grab. . . ."  
  
The boy turned a flaming color of red, but he scolded her anyway. "Virginia!" He felt a slap on his ass and looked at the girl. Her eyes were shut, but she had a smile on her face. "Th-that wasn't what you. . . . Was it?"  
  
He heard a faint whisper. "Hell yeah it was me. No other girls slap your ass, right?" She giggled. "I don't want any competition." (A/N: Pearl: Of COURSE she has competition! He's soooo cute! There's that word again! CUUUUTE!! H/G: COWS!!! Cows are better! cowscowscowscowscowscows!!! Pearl: Wait. . . . cows can't be better than cute, cute isn't a living organism. . . . I like amebas.....)  
  
"G-Ginny??"  
  
She giggled. "Yeah?"  
  
"You're supossed to say don't go or something. . . ."  
  
"Oh. . . ." She tried again to sleep.  
  
Again, Jet thought the same thing.  
  
"Jet. . . . D-don't go. . . . Don't . . . leave me. . . ."  
  
~Finally!~ he thought.  
  
The boy peered at her, startled. ~How the hell did she know I was going to sit back down?!~  
  
For some reason unknown to him, he sat down on the edge of her bed and watched her for quite some time. Soon, however, a wave of drowsiness washed over him, and he rested his head on her pillow. Their faces were less than two inches apart, and he could feel her breath on his face.  
  
~Wh . . .why do I feel like this?~ Jet asked himself. ~Why is my heart beating so fast?~ He tried to remind himself that he was just crazy, but he could not settle for that reason. There had to be something else that was giving him a rush. (A/N: Pearl: I just thought of something. . . . "that rush". . . . *giggles*)  
  
He thought through all of the emotions he could remember, happiness, anxiety, sadness, boredom, love. The second he reached that word, his heart jumped. ~Love?~ he examined Virginia's face. It showed contentment and ease. It was as if simply being able to grab Jet's shirt and lie there with him made the pain go away. And slapping his ass, and being perverted, and thinking wrong thoughts. . . . The very thought of that made the fluttering in his stomach/pants amplify.  
  
"Love. . . ." he said aloud. What would the others think of this?  
  
~They'd probably laugh,~ he thought with a sigh. But that wasn't important to him. ~What would Virginia think?~ He watched as a smile played on her red lips. And he frowned. ~She'd probalby be disgusted. Actually, she'd probably slap my ass. . .again. . .and again. . .and again. . . .~ He smiled  
  
"Jet. . . ." the girl cooed. He looked her face. It was peaceful for the first time since she had slapped his ass. (HG: Ass is a cool word. Pearl: Cute is better. Or maybe you could say "Jet has a CUTE ASS!!!!" It's SO PERFECT!!! I LOVE IT!!! Jet has a cute ass, la dee da! HG: What would be even better would be "Jet has a cute COWLIKE ass!" Pearl: NO! Jet has a cute, cowlike ass covered in amebas!! HG: Wrong! Pearl: Right! HG: Wrong! Pearl: Right! HG: Wrong! Pearl: Right! HG: Wrong! Pearl: Right! HG: Wrong! Pearl: Right! HG: Wrong! Pearl: Right! HG: Wrong! Pearl: Right! HG: Whatever. . . . Pearl: Ith! ^_^)  
  
"Gods, Virginia! What do you want?!" he asked, though he doubted she could hear.  
  
One small word came out of her mouth. "You. . . ."  
  
Time seemed to stop for Jet. ~What?~ He replayed what had happened in his head. ~Did she just-?~ He looked at her again. ~You? Does that mean. . . she wants me?~ (A/N: Pearl: I want you. . . . *drool*  
  
The boy pulled Virginia close to him, hugging her tightly. He closed his eyes and took in the scent of her hair. Everything about her seemed perfect. Everything. Jet yawned and let himself slowly fall asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Jet awoke the next morning to find Clive shaking his shoulder. "Mmmm. . . ." he moaned. "What?"  
  
"It's time for you to get up," the older man said. He seemed to care little about the position the boy was in. Both of Jet's arms were wrapped loosely around Virginia's waist, and they were less than an inch apart.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, it's unhealthy to sleep so much." Clive smiled.  
  
"Whatever," Jet said and attemped to detach himself from Virginia. As he began to push himself up, the girl's grip tightened and held him fast.  
  
"What in the world?" Gallows inquired.  
  
"She won't let go of me!" Jet exclaimed. "She's been like this since yesterday afternoon."  
  
Werner smiled. "She's always been afraid to let go of the things she loves."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Werner just shook his head and walked over towards the bed. "It doesn't mean anything," he told Jet as he worked on freeing the boy from his daughter's grasp. When her hand released Jet, Werner clutched her hand in his own. With his free hand, he gently brushed his hand against her cheek.  
  
"Thanks," was all Jet said as he watched Werner's face form into a frown.  
  
"You really want your daughter to know you love her, huh?" Gallows asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why don't you tell her that?"  
  
"Because she's mine, god dammit!!" Jet cried. "Besides, a father/daughter relationship is ILLEGAL!!!! YOU SICK TWISTED OLD MAN! AND TO THINK I LEARNED EVERYTHING I KNOW FROM YOU!!! EWWWW!!!" He punched Werner, who in turn kicked his shin, and soon, the two were competing in what looked to be a bar fight.  
  
Suddenly, both of them stopped. Jet sat down again, and Werner, who was missing a few teeth, acted like nothing happened.  
  
Werner looked at his daughter's face. "Because I don't want to hurt her," he explained. He sat there for a few more minutes before he stood and got the antidote he made up earlier. "This should make her breathe easier," he told the group.  
  
"Isn't that what you said last time?" Jet asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, maybe if you hadn't attempted to screw her last time, it WOULD have worked!" Clive said.  
  
"Hey! Virginia asked!" Jet argued back.  
  
Gallows chuckled. "Yeah. . . . That was kinda funny, though.  
  
Werner just rolled his eyes and gave Virginia the medicine. "I'll be leaving shortly. Please tell Viriginia good-bye for me." Clive nodded, and the girl's father stood. He glanced briefly at Jet, then left.  
  
Jet yawned. "I'm still tired," he said.  
  
"I think I'm going to look around again," Clive told the two. The fact that this area, Yggdrasil, was not covered in dead plants and wasteland amazed the man.  
  
"I think I'm going to join you," Gallows said.  
  
"I think I'm going back to bed," Jet told them. He brushed back several strands of loose white hair and walked over to the bed. He stared at Virginia for a long time and then smiled.  
  
~Love, huh?~ Jet layed down neaxt to her again and held her hand in his own. ~It can't be that bad of a thing. . . .~  
  
Virginia opened her eyes. "Are they gone?" she asked anxiously. Jet nodded. They looked at each other for a moment, Virginia slapped his ass, and they began to make love like two crazed weasels. (A/N: Dun ask.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Pearl: I MUTALATED IT!!! *cries* WHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!  
  
HG: I love it! Admitt it! You love it too!  
  
Pearl: I love the fact that Jet's in it. And Gallows dancing like a chicken. But that's all. And Jet and Werner fighting. BUT THAT'S IT!!! The rest is. . . odd. I don't dislike it, but I don't love it. Therefore, it is somewhere in between, but not including, dislike and love. There! I am DONE with my rant. For now. . . . To sum that up for you slow monkeys out there, I don't love it, I don't hate it, it grows on you, and it's humorous. I like the humor. I suppose I wasn't done ranting., BUT I AM NOW! *slaps duck tape over mouth* Mmph! Mph domph! ^_^  
  
HG: Translation: I love it!  
  
Pearl: *rips tape off* OWWWW!!! I DO NOT!!! NOT ICLUDING LOVE!!! READ, WOMAN! READ!!!!! *slaps tape over mouth*  
  
HG: Riiiiight. Well, please R/R. Tell us what you think. And if yo know who either of us are (personally) tell us who you are when you review. And if I do know you, and you don't review it leaving your name, I will hunt you down and KILL you using moldy cheesecake!!!!  
  
Pearl: *rips tape of again* OWWW!!! I'll help! And most of this story was her! Her idea! Her her her her her!!!!! Thank you! *bows* *covers mouth again.*  
  
HG: liar liar liar liar lair liar!!! Liar liar pants on fire hang your @$$ on a telephone wire!!!  
  
Pearl: *tears tape off* OWW!! Fine! *goes to hang self on telephone wire* *gets electricuted* OW.  
  
HG: I didn't mean literally. See! She's dumb!  
  
Pearl: I'm Not DUMB! I'm just not smart  
  
HG: This coming form the one with burnt hair.  
  
Pearl: *looks at hair* *blushes* Excuse me. . . . *runs off and screams*  
  
HG: Anyway. R/R! 


End file.
